<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Running into love. by jellyfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456821">Running into love.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic'>jellyfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meeting, M/M, just cute things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo goes running every morning. And each time, he can’t help but look at a blond man, just sitting in the park at 6 AM, playing video games.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Running into love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Kuroo does volleyball. So he has to stay in shape, have good stamina, a healthy body and some muscles. And he cares about it, so every morning he goes for a run at the park nearby. He’s used to it; he even knows the regulars who wake up early for a run too. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">And as he’s running one day, he notices a new face. It’s not that unusual to see new people, but it’s pretty weird for someone to be out at 6 AM, sitting on the grass against a tree with a video game in hand. Kuroo is so puzzled that he stops for a moment to look at the boy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">He’s blond, well kind of, and seems to be around his age. He’s sitting there on the ground, face practically buried in his PSP as if he wanted to merge with it.Reminiscing that it was rude to stare, Kuroo shook his head and started running again, casting a last glance at the boy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The next day, he’s back at the park and has forgotten about it. But when he passes in front of the same tree and sees the same two-toned boy still playing, he really starts to wander. Who would wake up at six in the morning and go out to play video games? Isn’t it more comfortable to play inside?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">And looking at a screen this early in the morning doesn’t seem heathy for the eyes. He squints, but this time he doesn’t stop jogging. He shakes his head again, unable to think about anything else. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">As the days pass by, nothing changes. The blond boy is still sitting at the same place doing the same thing each time he goes to the park. Kuroo finds himself wishing every morning that the boy would be there, and each time, he is. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">He doesn’t know why it makes him happy to see the blond in the morning. It’s not like they talk or even share smiles or looks. Yet, he passes each day in front of him, always looking at the small body. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">And if he passes two times at the same place, no one notices. And if he even gets up early the weekend to make sure the boy isn’t sitting as usual, only he has to know. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The blond isn’t here during weekend. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Monday comes, and Kuroo is crossing the portal of the park. He jogs, saying hello to the regulars, petting the pet of the woman who always goes for a little walk on Mondays. And when he approaches the tree, he looks for the beautiful stranger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">But he’s not here. He frowns, looking at the ground, puzzled. His shoulders sag slightly and he wanders again. Why isn’t he here today? Was it just a one-week thing? Or maybe he is late or decided to play in his house this time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">In any case, it’s not his business. He shouldn’t be sad just because a guy he sees each morning isn’t here. They never talk and there is absolutely nothing between them. He is convinced the blond hadn’t even looked at him once. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">But as he continues his loop, he finds someone sitting on a bench, not far away from the tree. He recognizes the pudding-like hair, sitting legs crossed at one end of the bench. Immediately, the corner of his mouth tilts up and his pace slows down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Maybe he was just tired of sitting on the ground and needed a little change. Kuroo could understand, he usually tries to change the circuit of his run every morning, but since he noticed the cute stranger, he is doing the same loop each time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">He’s about to pass in front of him when it first happens. Slowly, the blond raises his head, looks directly at him and offers a small smile. It’s so tiny Kuroo asks himself if he’s not hallucinating but it’s here. He wants to answer and smile too, but he has been smiling since he saw him sitting on that bench. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">He’s caught, he knows that. But he smiles wider anyway, and when he passes, he can see him plunging back into his game. Has he been waiting for him to pass to smile at him? He shakes his head. That can’t be it; he probably just looked up at the right time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">But this becomes a habit and Kuroo isn’t running for volleyball anymore but only to see the stranger’s smile. It’s simple; he runs, the blond smiles, he’s already smiling, he smiles wider and passes two more times just to look at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">And even though he’s certain the boy won’t be here the weekend, he gets up, just to check. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Monday comes again, and the boy is not on the bench anymore. He’s not back at the tree either. It disturbs him, brows knitting together and lips closed in a firm line. This time he’s nervous the blond is gone for good. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">He passes another time in front of his typical place, just to check again but he’s nowhere to be seen. At the third loop however, he hears loud and messy steps behind him, and quickly, there’s a blond head running at his side. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Surprised, his eyes go round and brows arc up. He slows his pace a bit. “What are you doing?” He asks before even thinking about it. He wants to bury himself once the words cross his lips. The boy was clearly running, and asking such thing may have vexed him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The blond looks up at him, a deep pout on his face and spits. “Obviously doing what you chickened out to do for two weeks now.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Even more confused, he stops. This seems to relieve the boy as he sighs, aggressively swiping the sweat on his forehead. Kuroo can’t help but notice how beautiful he is, even in jogging pants and sweaty. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“What do you mean?” He insists, clearly lost. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The blond rolls his eyes and looks away. “I’ve changed place for you to make a move. I’ve even paused my game just to greet you.” He grumbles, a slight blush on his puffed cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Processing the words, Kuroo feels his whole body heats and he knows he’s as red as the man in front of him. Does that mean pudding-head has been waiting for him to ask him out? If it's possible, he gets even redder, stuttering. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“I- You mean, you- Um...” The boy’s frown deepens but he keeps his gaze to the side. “I mean, do you maybe want to run with me?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">He winces as the blond looks up at him in disbelief. “That’s really the best you can propose? I hate efforts.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Kuroo scratches the back of his head, chuckling nervously. “Ah sorry. Then maybe coffee?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">He doesn’t miss the slight trembling of the man's lips as he retains himself from smiling. Kuroo doesn’t hide his, full grin covering his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“I’d like that.” His voice is soft. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“I’m Kuroo by the way. Kuroo Tetsurou.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Kenma.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">He likes the name. And this time, Kenma smiles. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“So,” Kuroo teases, feeling much more comfortable. “All of this,” he gestures his outfit. “Is just to impress me or you suddenly became fond of running this morning?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">He gets a murderous glare. “I can still change my mind.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Kuroo laughs and doesn’t miss the smirk on Kenma’s face. “Okay, okay.” They both start walking to the exit, steps matching the other. “Why do you come here this early to play video games anyway?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Kenma winces. “My roommate is too loud to bear with in the morning.” He briefly states without further explanation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Kuroo smirks and adds as the blond smiles, nodding; “Guess I’ll have to thank him then.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so this a thread I did on twt, and it got a lot of attention, so I thought I would give it to the ao3 readers too! </p><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to tell me what you thought about it!! </p><p>And if anyone wants to know; here’s my twitter @no0emiie. (sorry idk how links work)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>